


The Man In The Woods

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Field Trip, Hot wood chopping Derek Hale, M/M, Rimming, Russia, Shitty Hotel, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates field trips, but when he travels to Russia for a college field trip and meets a mysterious man from the woods Stiles can't help but think his idea of field trips had been wrong all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Woods

Stiles hates field trips. 

But hey a college field trip couldn’t be so bad could it? Stiles was in his dorm room that he shares with Scott, packing his bags for a long ass plane ride to Russia. He really had no idea what this had to do with anything but hey, who would turn down a basically free field trip across the world? Not Stiles, nope. He got to spend almost a month away from America with his best friend. 

Stiles looks around his room frantically, looking for anything else he would need to bring along with him. He plops on the twin size bed and sighs feeling almost relaxed but super nervous. He’s never been out of California before so he has no idea what to expect when he goes on the plane. 

Should he ask Scott for condoms? What if he meets some hot Russian babe and they end up doing some hanky-panky? Stiles kind of seriously doubts that its gonna happen but he can hope right? Because the closet he’s ever gotten to having sex was when Scott had gotten drunk and came onto Stiles at this one frat party. Stiles hates parties. 

* 

The drive to the airport is painfully slow, when you’re crammed into a van with at least 10 other people. Its hot at hell and Stiles’ jeans are chafing in places he really doesn’t want them to. Stiles stares out the window, watching road signs and other cars pass by as they pull into the section of the airport for departures. 

“Everyone make sure you have your passports, I don’t wanna be here longer than any of you do!” Finstock yells. Stiles flails as he steps out of the van. He pulls on the crotch of his pants to keep them from chafing. He walks to the trailer on the back and grabs his bag that contains all of his clothes and other things. 

The airport is absolutely huge and security is a total bitch, Stiles can only imagine what its gonna be like for foreigners in another country. Stiles sticks in his headphones while they wait in line to board the plane while Scott is soooo super bust talking to Isaac. Stiles sways his body to the beat of his music a little as the line moves forward, he hands his ticket to the attendant and walks through the little hallway and onto the plane. The section of the plane they’re in, isn’t very big so Stiles takes a random seat in the back near the window. 

Once everyone is seated on the plane, they’re told what to do incase of emergencies and such and are instructed to buckle up as the plane prepares for take off. Stiles sighs to himself after realizing how long the flight and drive to where they’re going will actually take. The flight is around 13 hours and the drive to the town they’re staying in is around 4. So yeah pretty long. Once the plane is at a safe cruising altitude, Stiles pulls out his laptop to watch a series of Marvel movies. 

* 

Stiles is jotled awake by the plane landing. He looks out the window to see its still day time in Russia. It must be early in the morning judging by the light of the sky, the sun is just coming up. Stiles looks around the plane to see everyone else is starting to wake up as well. 

“C’mon up everyone! Even you Greenberg don’t act like I don’t see you!” Finstock yells, shaking Greenberg awake. Stiles shakes his head and slips his glasses on, putting away his laptop. He stands in the isle, stretching as his shirt pulls up a little to show to the trail of hair under his navel, and his sharp hip bones. He lets out a groan that’s on the boarder of sexual and whatever else. 

He follows everyone off the plane and into the airport, every thing is so foreign and Stiles cant really read anything on the signs that direct them where to go. They’re all led out to a large truck, taking seats in the back. Everything is so strange but very beautiful, there’s so much culture and nature everywhere you turn. 

“Hey Stiles do you think there will be any bears out here?” Scott asks enthusiastically. 

“I don’t think so Scotty but hey maybe, you never know.” 

Scott nods, smiling and turning back to Isaac. 

*  
After 4 hours of sitting, Stiles’ ass is sore but at least they’ve finally arrived to where they’re staying. It looks…awful to be honest. The windows on the outside are broken and the place is just run down and ugly looking compared to everything else Stiles has seen on the drive over. 

Finstock yells directions at everyone, telling them they have to stay in a room with the same gender because he doesn’t want any nasy things going on. Stiles looks at Scott to see he’s already paired with Isaac. Jackson is with Danny and surprisingly Greenberg has a partner too, leaving Stiles all by his lonesome. 

This trip sucks already, Stiles thought he was gonna be spending a whole month with his best friend in a foreign country, only to be ditched by him so Scott can hang out with someone else. Stiles takes the key to his room and heads to it, its on the second floor giving him a perfect view of the woods, with what seems to be a small cottage behind the motel.

Stiles stands in front of the window for a while enjoying the scenery beyond before turning away and setting his bag beside his bed. He’s kinda glad he gets a room by himself, so he can jerk off in all hours of the night if he really wanted to. Which is great. Really great. Stiles lays on the bed and thinks about the things the group will be doing later in the day after everyone gets some sleep. 

*  
Stiles decides to sit by his window and watch downloaded movies on his laptop while everyone else is sleeping. He occasionally glances out the window to the cottage beyond, wondering if anyone lives there. He pauses his movie and takes out his headphones as he sees a man walk out. He’s tall and muscular, with a sharp jaw line, a slight scowl on his face, and thick eyebrows resting above it all. He’s beautiful which is no surprise really because almost all foreign people are beautiful. 

Stiles pulls the curtain open to get a better view of the man as he starts chopping wood. The way he swings the axe is almost effortless, and Stiles cant stop staring. The man stops for a bit, wiping the layer of sweat that’s collected on his forehead, his shirt almost soaked with sweat. The man stands up straight and looks straight at Stiles, as he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up until the shirt is over his head and dropping it on the ground. 

Stiles bites his lip. Hard. Eyes scanning over the mans muscular body, feeling his erection grown in his pants. He pulls the curtain all the way open so the man can see him fully. He sets is laptop on the floor, moving up so he’s sitting on his knees. Stiles presses his palm to the hard length in his jeans, gasping as he stares straight into the mans eyes. 

The man below him reaches for the button of his own jeans, popping it open. Its like he’s torturing Stiles, or like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking. The man looks behind him and quickly buttons his pants and walks away back to the cottage, leaving his shirt in the dirt. 

* 

The next few days are filled with interesting tours and delicious food. And Scott hardly talking to him, but Stiles doesn’t mind because he cant stop thinking about the man from the cottage and how they almost touched themselves in front of each other. Stiles has stared out his window the past few nights, watching for any sign of the man. And jerking off profusely every night since he first saw him, not that its any ones business. 

Its been a few days since they arrived and Stiles needs a shower. He heads down to the side of the building where the showers are located. Stiles undresses and sets his clothes next to his towel. The shower stalls have no doors so he tries to hurry. He turns the water on as hot as he can stand it and steps into the spray. Its nice actually, Stiles has never showered outside but he feels good as the cool air touches his skin when he moves out of the water. 

Stiles grabs some soap and puts it under the running water to lather it up. He drags it across his body, washing away dried sweat. Stiles finishes his shower a few minutes later and grabs his towel, drying his body, he bends down and picks up his clothes and slips them on, zipping up his jacket halfway. He sets the towel on his head as he bends down and pulls his shoes back on. 

He turns a corner as he’s looking around the property of the motel and that’s when he sees him. The man crouched near a small garden, picking out weeds. He’s wearing tight jeans the hug the curve of his ass, and a light gray tank top that shows off his muscles and the tattoo between his shoulder blades. Stiles takes a few steps closer, his leaves crunching underneath his feet. He stops fearful he’s making too much noise. The man stands up and turns around to face him, a slight smile covering his lips. 

Stiles backs himself into a tree as the man walks closer to him, stopping when they’re toe to toe. 

“Um..” Stiles says, not knowing if the man knows English or not. The man raises his eyebrows as if waiting for Stiles to speak again. 

“I was just uh..,” Stiles says looking at the mans eyes, noticing the small specks of gold in a sea of blue and green. “Heading back to my room and I saw you.. out here doing whatever it is that you do and..,” Stiles eyes the mans face, eyes scanning down his body. “Holy fuck you’re hot” The words come out of Stiles’ mouth before he can stop them. His eyes widen a little as he sees the confused expression on the mans face. 

“I wasn’t aware that I am on fire.” The man says looking around. 

Stiles chuckles a little. “No dude it means you look good” 

“I’m hot?” The man asks, looking at Stiles again. Stiles nods and smiles.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asks, biting his lip. 

“Derek, you don’t look like you’re from here.” 

“Stiles, and no I’m not from here” 

Derek nods and pulls Stiles closer to him. “I saw you the other day, watching me…” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear before placing a kiss behind it. Stiles bites his lip and leans into the touch. He know he shouldn’t get involved with someone from another country but its not every day you have someone as good looking as Derek, kissing you behind the ear. 

Stiles grips Derek’s shirt pulling him closer as he peppers Stiles’ neck with kisses, sucking a mark where his shoulder meets his neck. But the contact is gone as soon as it came, Derek pulling away and walking back to his house, turning to give Stiles’ a smirk. 

* 

Stiles tries to tell Scott about Derek but every time Stiles brings Scott to the window to see him, Derek disappears, only to return when Scott leaves. Stiles watches Derek through the second story window of Derek's cottage, arguing with some woman. 

She's pretty, long blonde hair and a strong figure. But she seems really angry at Derek for some reason. Stiles furrows his eyebrows as they yell at each other, wondering what all the commotion is about. Stiles presses up against the window to get a better view. 

That's when shit hits the fan. The woman slaps Derek hard, leaving a mark that even Stiles can see from where he is. Stiles eyes widen in surprise as the woman leaves Derek standing there stunned from the slap in the face. Stiles waits at least an hour after the woman leaves to go to Derek's cottage and sneak in to take Derek away from the woman. 

"Stiles?" Derek asks in surprise, holding a bag of frozen something to his face. 

"I'm here to get you out of here?" Stiles says unsure, not sure if Derek would be willing to leave with him and stay in the motel until they can fly back. 

Derek nods as he grabs a bag and shoves his clothes and some personal belongings in it. 

" I know we don't know each other but you can't stay here with someone like that. What she does to you is awful Derek I can't stand to see someone like you being degraded by someone like her" Stiles says completely sure that he wants Derek to come back with him. 

"I trust you" Derek says pulling Stiles in for a tight hug as they hear noises downstairs in the cottage. "She's coming you must hide!" Derek whispers, shoving Stiles and his bag into a closet and climbing into his bed, acting asleep. 

The woman comes in, and stares at Derek for a few moments before bending down and kissing his forehead and leaving. As soon as she's gone Derek pulls Stiles from the closet and leads him to the window.

"We can get out this way without her seeing" Derek says pushing the window open. 

"Who is she?" Stiles asks, concern in his voice. He moves the climb out the window, finding a foothold and climbing all the way down, catching Derek's bag as it falls. 

"A horrible person" Derek says before jumping the the ground, grabbing his bag and running back to the motel with Stiles. 

* 

Stiles looks at Derek laying next to him in the small bed. 

"Okay so your English is obviously pretty good where did you learn it?" Stiles asks playing with Derek's fingers. 

"Watching American television" Derek says bringing Stiles fingers to his mouth and kissing them. 

"You're hot" Derek says looking right into Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles snorts and looks at Derek, Derek resting a hand on Stiles' cheek. 

"What will I do when you leave?" Derek asks, moving closer. 

"Come with me obviously, I can't-- don't want to leave you here.." Stiles says, biting his lips as his eyes scan Derek's face. 

"Come with you back to America ?" 

Stiles nods. 

"You can live with me, I'll have my own place soon and you can live there with me and we can do anything you want, I'll teach you all about America okay? It'll be great, I promise." Stiles grips Derek's hand in his. "Will you come with me Derek?" 

"Yes.." Derek whispers before bringing Stiles in for a soft kiss. Derek's lips are soft and full. Stiles pushes Derek onto his back and climbs onto him. They lie together kissing slowly, sweetly. 

"Derek.." Stiles moans a little, pressing his groin into Derek's. Derek runs his hand down Stiles' back, bringing it down to cup Stiles' ass. Derek groans pressing and grinding up into Stiles' crotch. Derek turns and presses Stiles on his back, grinding down into Stiles' ass. 

"Fuuuck" Derek groans out, low in his throat. 

"Yes Derek.." Stiles moans and arches his back, pressing his ass closer to the hardness is Derek's pants. Stiles reaches for Derek's pants and swiftly undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants, pulling them down far enough for his cock to spring free. 

Stiles makes quick work of his pants, pulling them down far enough so his dick is free, already leaking pre-come. Derek moves forward pressing their cocks together, grinding against Stiles', pre-come slicking the way. 

Stiles pulls Derek in for a sloppy, needing kiss as they grind against each other, moaning into each others mouths. 

"Derek I'm gonna come" Stiles says breathless into Derek's mouth. Stiles feels himself close to the edge. Derek bends down and laps his tongue over the spot on Stiles' neck where his neck joins his shoulder and sucks, renewing the mark he'd made before. 

That's enough to send Stiles over the edge, coming over his stomach and chest. Derek continues to grind Stiles through his orgasm before he's coming himself, between them. 

Derek moves down and licks some of Stiles' come from his stomach. Stiles shudders at the feeling of Derek's tongue on him. 

Stiles pulls up his pants and buttons them up again and grabs a new shirt to change into. 

*

"Dude, Scott, I just got laiiiid" 

"Yeah how? That hot Russian dude from the woods?"

"YESSS" Stiles yells grinning widely. 

"Quiet down Bilinski!" Finstock yells from the front of the group. 

"Dude he's waiting in my room right now, he's so hot man. Like you wouldn't believe." 

"How'd you get him into bed with you?" Scott asks like he's sure Stiles is lying. 

"Long story but I think I'm in love okay" Stiles says a little slurred. 

Scott just smiles and shakes his head. 

*

Stiles walks back to his motel room, knocking a little before he comes in to see Derek on his bed, jerking it. 

"Oh fuck" Stiles says, wide eyed as he closes the door and locks it. Derek looks at him through hooded eyes, biting his lip. Stiles walks over to him, slipping off his jacket and shirt. Derek holds out his hand and Stiles slips his fingers between Derek's. 

Stiles moves down Derek's body kissing his way down, swirling his tongue around Derek's nipples. Stiles sucks marks on Derek's chest and stomach all the way down the patch of dark hair above his groin. 

Derek groans and gasps with each little touch until he feels Stiles reach his cock. Stiles kisses the tip, earning a gasp from Derek and a squeeze on his hand. 

"I've been wanting to suck you off for a while now" Stiles whispers before taking Derek into his mouth, his tongue teasing Derek's shaft. 

Derek squeezes Stiles' hand tightly, bringing his other hand down to settle into Stiles' hair, pulling lightly. Stiles takes Derek farther into his mouth, using his hand to stroke what his mouth can't reach. Stiles eases down father and farther until Derek is slipping into his throat. 

"Fuck Stiles.." Derek moans as Stiles bobs his head faster, obscene slurping noises escaping his mouth. 

"Mmmm" Stiles manages as he takes Derek's full length into his mouth. 

"I'm gonna come Stiles..I'm gonna- Ahhh!" 

Derek shoots his load down Stiles' throat. Stiles looks Derek in the eye as he swallows around Derek's cock. He pulls off and swirls his tongue around the tip. 

"You taste so good.." Stiles says before Derek brings him in for a searing kiss, moaning a little as he tastes himself on Stiles' lips. 

Stiles undoes his pants and let's his dick hang between his legs, stoking slowly in front of Derek. 

"I wanna come on your face.." Stiles says before biting his lip and looking right into Derek's eyes. 

Derek nods and sits up, taking Stiles into his mouth moving his tongue in ways Stiles never would've thought to do. 

"Derek fuck.." Stiles pulls Derek's hair tightly. "I'm gonna come Derek." Stiles says breathless as Derek pulls off, stoking Stiles quickly in his hand before Stiles comes all over Derek's face. 

*

The month is coming to an end and Stiles is really excited that Derek hasn't changed his mind about coming back with Stiles. 

"Derek are you sure this..is what you want?" 

"Yes. I don't want to be apart from you." Derek smiles at Stiles before bringing him in for a kiss. Stiles nods when they pull away. 

"I like you a lot.." Stiles whispers, breath shaky, afraid of how Derek will react. 

"I like you a lot too Stiles" Derek pulls him into a tight hug and they stand there for what seems like hours. Stiles has enjoyed his time in another country more than he thought he would. He's learned so much about the country from Derek and he's learned lots about Derek's life. Like how he lost his family was young and was forced to be with the woman who beat him. 

Derek was lovely and strong and gorgeous. Stiles could say he was in love with Derek but he didn't want to blurt it out and make Derek freak out and change his mind about leavening. 

Stiles was almost afraid to be apart from Derek, he was dependent on him, Derek was there for him and he listened when Stiles needed him. And not to mention he was great at giving blowjobs. But that's beside the point. 

And in many ways Derek liked Stiles all the same. He was glad that Stiles had found him and convinced him to finally leave like he's been wanting. He gets away from the woman he hates and gets to be with someone who truly cares about him. 

*

It's the night before they leave and Stiles and Derek are laying in bed together, in a heated make out session. 

"Derek please.." Stiles begs as he presses himself closer to Derek. He reaches for the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over Derek's head. 

"You want this badly don't you Stiles? Want to feel me?" Derek whispers, kissing down Stiles' body. 

"Yes Derek please..I want it, I want you..give it to me" Stiles groans as Derek presses his face into the growing erection is Stiles' pants. 

"Do you have a--" Derek starts to ask. 

"No but I can get one just give me a second please" Stiles says as he slips out from under Derek and jogs to Scotts room shirtless, pants unbuttoned. 

He pounds on the door but no one answers so he just pushes it open, seeing Scott on top of Isaac, both of them naked. 

Stiles laughs. "I fucking knew it! But hey that's okay I need a condom please!" Stiles asks quickly before Scott throws one at his head. Stiles leaves closing the door and running back to his room, locking the door behind him. He goes back to Derek who immediately pulls Stiles' pants and boxers off and pulls him on the bed so he's on his hands and knees. 

Stiles moans as Derek brings his face to Stiles' ass, licking a stripe from his balls to his puckered hole. Derek swirls his tongue around it before slowly pressing in. 

Derek works Stiles' ass open enough for him to slide in a finger. 

"Ugh Derek" Stiles groans into the sheets, reaching for the lube that's wedged between the wall and the bed. He hands it to Derek before hearing the cap pop open and Derek pulls his finger out. Stiles whines at the loss but is immediately filled back up. 

Derek's soon able to fit in three fingers, moving them in and out of Stiles' stretched hole before adding another. Stiles moans as Derek's fingers brush against his prostate. 

"Fuck!" Stiles moans pressing into Derek's touch. 

"I'm ready please Derek..want to feel you" Stiles whines. Derek pulls his fingers out and rips the foil packet open with his teeth, pulling the condom out and rolling it on. 

Derek spreads Stiles legs some more before gently pressing against Stiles' puffy hole and sliding in. Stiles wasn't expecting the sheer size of Derek inside him, filling him up. 

Derek hasn't moved yet waiting for Stiles to get used to him. 

"Move Derek please..need to feel you" Stiles says voice filled with a tone of euphoria. Derek keeps a slow pace at first before speeding up. 

"Fuck Stiles..so tight" Derek grounds out, quickening his pace, pressing deep into Stiles' we heat. 

"Yes Derek, oh fuck" Stiles moans pushing back to meet Derek on every thrust. 

Stiles bites his lip to quiet the sound he makes as he comes on the sheets. Derek groans, bending over, pressing kissed to Stiles' shoulders as he comes deep inside Stiles. 

Derek pulls out and slips the condom off, tying and and tossing it into the trash can along with the condoms wrapper. Stiles lays down with Derek pressing his back against his chest as their breathing regulates. 

"You're amazing Derek.." Stiles says, turning to press a kiss into Derek's lips. 

*

Stiles wakes up the next day and gets dressed before packing his things. He's really excited about going back home but more than anything he's really happy that Derek will be coming with him. 

Stiles watches Derek as he gets dressed in the middle of the room. He walks over and wraps his arms around Derek's waist, pressing kisses to Derek's clothed back. 

"I'm so happy you're coming with me Derek" Stiles mumbles into Derek's back. 

"I've never been out of Russia before but I know it will be fun because I am with you." 

Stiles can almost hear Derek smiling. 

*

They're all waiting in the lobby for the truck that's going to take them back to the airport. Stiles laces his fingers through Derek's and gives his hand a squeeze, letting him know he's there if Derek needs him. 

Everyone is staring at Stiles and Derek. Scott is just looking in disbelief, finally seeing that Stiles wasn't lying about the man from the woods or how attractive he was either. 

Stiles smirks at Scott but it easily turns into a smile as Derek kisses Stiles' temple before getting into the truck. 

Stiles is practically beaming at the fact that he's finally getting to go home with a hot hunk of man on his arm. 

The ride to the airport seems to fly by when Derek is sitting next to him. Stiles can't stop staring at Derek, because he's beautiful and Stiles couldn't have imagined he'd ever end up with someone like him. 

*

Derek takes his seat next to Stiles, still holding his hand. 

"I'm very nervous..," Derek whispers. " All your friends keep staring at me."

"They're just jealous that I'm able to have someone like you" Stiles says happily before kissing Derek long and slow before the plane takes off. 

The landing is smooth and quick. Everyone gets off the plane and they all do the whole security biz, Derek showing them his passport to be let through. Derek smiles as he walks over to Stiles and pulls him into a hug. 

"I can't thank you enough for convincing me to leave.." Derek whispers, voice emotional. 

"It's no big deal..I really wanted to help you" Stiles says wrapping his arms around Derek's waist and squeezing him gently. 

Stiles is still having a hard time processing everything that's happened with Derek but in this moment he's happy that he's with Derek. 

Stile started out hating field trips but once he stayed somewhere for a whole month he finally figured that hey it wasn't half bad and maybe he'd do it again. But he finally decides that it was fun and a great experience and he met someone he'd fallen in love with and he can't think of life with out Derek. 

Stiles likes field trips.


End file.
